Sonic and Borris: The New Darkness
by Mario Hyrulia
Summary: The first part in the long running Sonic and Borris team-up. Sonic's friends go back in time to save Sonic from Eggman's and Nefarious' evil plot. But a mysterious hero appears as well as a new threat. This may be an old version, the main version is on my website. I do not own any of the characters exept Princess Amber, Sterling, King Fucenary, New Darkness, and Borris the Cyborg.
1. Prologue: Peacefulness

We start this story in a somewhat odd way, in the middle of a battle, Sonic and his past version are fighting the Time Eater. Suddenly they charge through the creature's massive body, destroying that horrid nightmare. In a flash of light, everyone returns to Sonic's birthday party, then Knuckles confesses, "I'll admit, you weren't half bad Sonic,"  
"HALF BAD?!" Amy exclaims, shoving Knuckles to a tree, "He was all great!"  
"He collects how many? Wow, where does somebody put all of those rings?" Past Tails asks his future counterpart, he replies, "I'm not even sure myself."  
Suddenly, a time warp appears and young Tails exclaims, "There's our ride."  
"Well, it was fun teaming up with you, maybe this can help you with the past, or future, you know what I mean," Sonic says to his smaller self, the small Sonic runs and attempts a homing attack, but ends up face planted on the ground. "Dude sweet! And you're only going to get better," Sonic says to encourage his past version. Past Sonic and his past buddy jump into the warp.  
"Enjoy your future, it's going to be great!" Sonic says as the warp closes, once again, Sonic has saved the day.

Back in the timeless white, Eggman and his past self are still pointlessly arguing, suddenly a time warp opens and a ship comes crashing in. The past Robotnik sees the opportunity and runs for the warp, the modern guy tries to keep up, but runs out of steam. The warp closes up leaving Eggman with the wrecked craft, he carefully approaches it, and two robots emerge from the cockpit. "Wh-wh-who are you?" Eggman nervously asked them.  
"I am Dr. Nefarious, super evil genius." replied the tall one, "and just who might you be?"  
"I am Dr. Eggman, and I'm the only super evil genius,"  
"Well excuse me baldy, it doesn't seem like your very super."  
."And you don't look like much of a genius, you bucket of bolts,"  
"Well excuse me Baldy McNosehair, aren't you smart, insulting the greatest villain of the universe."  
"There's nothing 'great' from someone who got beat with the ugly stick."  
"Right back at you."  
"Oh, when I get my hands on you, I'll turn you into a lava lamp!"  
"Excuse me gentlemen," Nefarious' butler, Lawrence interrupts, "but I believe we can help each other,"  
"How?" Eggman and Nefarious ask.  
"With your superior genius Doctor and your vast genius and your ability of time manipulation master, I think we can rule the universe together and get out of this mess."  
"Why just the universe Lawrence," Nefarious asks, "when we can make it where all the bad guys beat the good guys!"  
"Ho ho, I like your thinking doc," Eggman adds, "and I have the perfect devise to do so!"  
Dr. Eggman and Dr. Nefarious laugh manically until Nefarious' head freezes and a soap opera plays, a common glitch Nefarious has, "_'Oh my, I have been infected, kill me,' 'Before I do, kiss me my love,' 'But you'll be infected too,' 'I don't care, just do it,'_" Lawrence hits his master upside the head, causing him to continue to laugh.  
"What was that all about?" Eggman asks.  
"It's best not to tell him," the butler implies.


	2. Chapter 1: Continuum Shminuum

Eggman and his allies are standing at a cliff edge overlooking Sonic's birthday party still going. Eggman is screwing the last bold on a large laser turret of sorts. Dr. Nefarious asks, "Hey Eggy, what is this?"  
"This is my most brilliant creation of genius to this day, I call it, the Paradox Cannon," Eggman gleefully declares.  
"Great, so why did you need my entire ship again?"  
"Because, it has a residue from the Great Clock that make my machine do what is does."  
"So what does it do?"  
"Nefarious, prepare to be mind blown, this devise fire a quadra-dimensional-altering beam, it alters a specific point in time so that it will effect the future."  
"Great, now fire upon the first hero so that all villains will rule!"  
"Hold on, I like your ambitions, but it's not powerful enough. You see, this requires the energy of the Chaos Emeralds to perform such powerful acts. I only have one, enough power to alter only one person back in the medieval ages at most."  
"Why can't you fire it at a more recent time to get a bigger effect?"  
"It would be too recent, even if I get a good majority of people to alter time, there would be too much resistance. We need a target at the highest power of a region alone and can help us today, but who?"  
"Doesn't this Sonic fellow have an ancestor we can take out, therefore eliminating Sonic today?"  
"Just what I was thinking buddy! For the first time, I'm glad that hyperactive hedgehog pulled on my mustache," Eggman says as he brushes a small blue hair from his stache. He inserts it into his laptop scanner and is shocked at what he finds, "he's the descendant of a king!"  
"Wow! Fire away!"  
"NO!" Eggman screams as the robot smashes the button down, firing the cannon right into the air and rips a hole in space, closing behind it. "You moron, It wasn't locked onto him, I was searching through other relatives to the king, and I was on his brother!"  
"Sorry..."  
"Now we have to wait for 25 hours before we can fire it again, but guess what, Sonic will see this thing and destroy it before our very eyes!"  
"Wait, I think it IS working," Nefarious says, he, Lawrence, and Dr. Eggman look over and see Sonic frantically coughing, gasping, and flailing all across the ground below. His friends come over and try to help him out, but he ends up passing out.  
"Wow, I guess Sonic's ancestor's brother did SOMETHING to have Sonic do this," Eggman says, "I guess I owe you an apology for yelling at you."  
"Nah, I admit I was being a bit stupid with the button."  
"Well I'm glad everything turned out okay," Lawrence proclaims, "tea?"  
"Don't mind if I do," Eggman says happily as he takes a cup.  
"Shouldn't we be looking for the other Chaos Emeralds?"  
"No no, let's relax, I already got two of my bots looking for them."

Orbot and Cubot are searching across the wide open plains, suddenly, Orbot comes across a white Chaos Emerald and hollers, "I found one!"  
"Not as cool as what I found," Cubot yells from across the valley. Orbot comes to see what his partner has found, Cubot leads him down a hidden cave and they come across a giant cavern with a weird black goop on the ceiling and floor. "What is this  
stuff?"  
"It appears to be tar, only it isn't."  
"How?"  
"Well, for starters, tar doesn't swirl around like a whirlpool, especially not when it's up on the ceiling."  
"It looks so cool though, yet somewhat ch-chilling."  
"I do admit, I'm getting a bit paranoid of this phenomenon myself."  
"Wait, why is it climbing down the wall? Buddy, the tar is going towards you!"  
"Wait, it appears to be after my Chaos Emerald," Orbot exclaims as the emerald starts to glow dark.  
"Don't worry, this stuff ain't gonna get ya," Cubot proclaims as he comes between Orbot and the blop. Then, the goopy mess forms into a wave and just before it washes over the two, they scream.  
"AHHHHHH!"


	3. Chapter 2: Back to the Past

Back at Vanilla's and Cream's house, Sonic is still passed out on a bad as his friends try to figure out the problem. "I just don't get it," Tails starts, "It's not like Sonic to just pass out, especially with his spasm just before it."  
"This couldn't be Dr. Eggman, we just beat him," Knuckles implies, "could it?"  
"Ha, Eggman actually winning?" Rouge says and laughs at Knuckles, "That tree scrambled your brains."  
Shadow interrupts, "What if it IS Eggman."  
"How?" Everyone asks.  
"Remember the time he used my help and discovered the Eclipse Cannon? What if he found or made another superweapon with someone else's help."  
"It must be a time-based weapon," Tails implies, "So that means that Eggman has probably altered Sonic's past."  
Amy shows a blue Chaos Emerald and exclaims, "Here's a Chaos Emerald I found just after Eggman's beating."  
"Here's mine," Tails cheers as he reveals his yellow Chaos Emerald.  
"Okay, let me see them," Shadow asks and receives the two emeralds, "Chaos Control!" Suddenly, a time warp appears outside the house. Tails and Amy pick up Sonic and jump through at once, Rouge, Knuckles, and Shadow second, Silver, Blaze, Cream, and Cheese third, and Vector, Espio, and Charmy last.  
"Good luck," Vanilla cheers and bids good luck to them, as she head back to her house and screams when she sees the tar-like substance all over the living room. The goop lashes an "arm" out into the kitchen and steal Vanilla's emergency purple Chaos Emerald as it starts to glow dark as it enters the puddle of blackness. It absorbs the Chaos Emerald and the tar-like stuff forms into a gooey humanoid form and speaks in a ominous, dark, and manly voice,  
"How has your day been?"  
"Good..." Vanilla nervously answers.  
"Great, because it will be you LAST!" The figure lashes another arm from it's torso right for the rabbit, but suddenly a blade slices the arm off and lands at her feet. The origin of the blade is a man hidden in the shadows since the lights are out, only his mouth in a helmet is seen from the window light and a noble and also manly voice speaks,  
"Leave, her, alone." Immediately the blobish creature and the sword wielder fight, Vanilla hides behind the kitchen counter as gunshots ring across the room. After immense fighting, there is silence, Vanilla looks and sees the creature slimed over the man's head like it's suffocating him. Soon crackles are heard as it is trying to break in, Vanilla grabs a broom and smacks the black blob off of the mans face and it retreats through the bathtub drain. Vanilla recovers and see her new friend passed out due to the suffocation and his helmet in shards all across his face.

-

A flash of light burst as Vector, Espio, and Charmy fall on each other on a field of grass, they come to their senses and look around. They notice a giant castle amongst the coastline as start to head for it.

-

Another flash of light burst as Knuckles, Shadow, and Rouge find themselves in a underground system of brick tunnels. Shadow says, "Looks like a prison of sorts."  
"You gotta point," Knuckles replies, "This an ideal prison for the scrums, but when are we?"  
"Don't know, seems recent due to the lack of foliage and rust, but it seems so abandoned."  
"Not as abandoned as we thought," Rouge whispers as she points to a guard in armor sleeping.

-

Silver, Blaze, Cream, and Cheese escape from the flash of light in the middle of a long corridor with windows overlooking the beach. They get up off of the red carpet and figure out where and when they are. Suddenly, several guards armed with various weapons burst in the room and surround the four, "Don't make a move," demands a guard holding a crossbow.  
"Knuckles?" Silver asks as he looks through the guard's visor.  
"He ain't this Knuckles you speak of," says another guard with a mace, "follow us, you'll be presented to the king for trespassing." The four follow the guards silently, awaiting their fate."

-

Sonic, Tails, and Amy land from the flash of light onto the poop-deck of a ship, as soon as Sonic hits the wood, he wakes up and gasps from his coma. Tails and Amy celebrate Sonic's revival as he dizzily asks, "Where are we?"  
Tails gleefully explains, "You passed out for some odd reason so we traveled back in time to see if Eggman did something to your ancestors and save you."  
"Where are we?"  
Amy replies, "On a boat."  
"A BOAT!"  
"That's right," a man from the wheel replies, the trio nervously look up and are surprised at what they see.


	4. Chapter 3: Royalty Priorities

Tails, now scared of the mysterious figure, asks, "Who are you?" The figure steps down from the wheel to them,  
"I'm Sterling, Sterling the Pirate," the figure reveals himself, a cyan-furred hedgehog with purple eyes, about the same height as Sonic, and is wearing brown leather boots, pants, vest, and shirt. "How did you get aboard my ship?"  
"Our boat crashed and we swam to here," Amy lies to Sterling, trying to keep the Chaos Control/future thing hidden.  
Sonic crawls to the pirate and begs, "Don't throw us overboard, being on this boat is frightening enough!"  
"Sonic, get a hold of yourself, you're fear of water is pitiful enough!"  
"I won't throw you off," Sterling replies, "I'm not one of those mean types of pirates."  
"Pleasure to meet you Sterling," Tails cheers, "I'm Miles Tails Prower, but I'm mainly called Tails."  
Amy says, "I'm Amy Rose, and that's Sonic, my boyfriend!"  
"So where are we going captain?"  
"We are heading to a rather provident kingdom right along a beautiful beach," Sterling answers, "however, 15 years ago, their king was assassinated. Although it isn't doing so hot now, it's still pretty rich."  
"So what do you do as a 'pirate', do you pillage and plunder."  
"No my buddy Tails, I don't steal... much... actually I run a legit trading service. Every year or so, I come here and see how well this place is going, and every year it gets worse and worse since the old king's death. I'm afraid this may be the last time I come here, but I make this my best visit, and now with you guys here, it will be even better." Sterling's ship begins to pull into the docks and they begin to head for the kingdom known as Ballicard.

-

The doors to the throne room open as Silver and the gang come face to face with the king of Ballicard, King Fucenary. This guy was a tall hedgehog, with brown fur, deep green eyes, dressed in his royal robes, and a deep scowl on his face, you can tell this guy meant business. "These are the trespassers your royalness," a guard informs his highness, he asks the team, "How did you get in here?"  
"Your majesty, we have come here to preserve this kingdom from a massive threat that will destroy the future!" Silver prompts.  
"What is this threat you speak of?"  
"We aren't sure sir..."  
"Then how do you know about it, and how will it destroy the future?  
"Sire, it's complicated, just let us go and we'll find and defeat this threat and then we'll go home."  
"You're lying."  
"Wha, NO!"  
"You obviously failed at lying to me, and now you want me to let you go and take my treasure?"  
"No, we are not thieves," Cream begs and Cheese squeaks for mercy.  
"I don't have time for this nonsense, execute them!"  
"Wait," a voice pleas from behind, another hedgehog appears from the hallway. She looked a lot like Amy, but was also in royal clothing, and had a clean bob cut hairstyle. "You can't declare an execution without allowance from the royal court."  
"Princess please, what made you the boss of Ballicard?"  
"My dad, and just because your brother's dead, doesn't mean his laws don't apply to you Uncle."  
"Grrr, but they still trespassed into our castle."  
"I believe them, as princess of Ballicard, I allow these four to prove themselves."  
"You'll regret this Amber, you'll regret this," the king mumbles as he exits the throne room.  
"Thank you," Blaze says to the heroic princess, "we owe you our lives."  
She replies, "My uncle hasn't been the same since my father's assassination."  
"Maybe the assassin is the threat we're looking for, can we talk about it."  
"Sure, something to keep off of my chest, let's talk over at the market," Amber cheerfully says as she, the four, and two echidna guards escort them out.

-

Upon arriving at the castle gates, a guy covered in a cloak approaches Vector, Charmy, and Espio, in his ragged old voice, he says, "I have just heard that the king of this fine kingdom is looking for some new staff members."  
"So what's that have to do with us?" Vectors asks the mysterious figure.  
"He is willing to pay big money and you look like the kind of people that can really use it," the old man says and shows a poster with three gold bars on it for working at the castle.  
"WE'RE IN!" Vector and Charmy yell as they race towards the castle, as Espio slowly follows, he is cut off by the man's cane into the sand.  
"Actually, I also have a special job for you, since you seemed more skilled than those two clowns," the man remarks as he faces Espio.  
"What's the job?" Espio asks.  
"It's not what's the job, it's who's the job," he displays another poster to Espio that shows a person, and the old man rips it in half, "you catch my drift?"  
"Sorry, I don't do those jobs,"  
"Wait, this person will cause massive trouble to our poor kingdom, even worse than today!" Espio starts to think, C_ould that be Eggman's doing, that's the guy that'll have Sonic no longer exist? I'm not sure, but I'll take his work for it._  
"Deal."  
"Excellent, how about you catch up with your pals," the old fellow requests and the two part ways.

-

Eggman and Nefarious are camping at the cliff with the Paradox Cannon, "I wonder why this valley isn't a giant robot factory by now," Eggman complains. Nefarious replies,  
"It probably takes time for it to catch up."  
"I hope those bothersome pests didn't intervene with the altering, I haven't seen them around."  
"Speaking of which, I haven't seen your two searcher bots at all."  
"Probably being lazy again, don't bother. By the way, just wondering, how did you reach us?"  
"Lawrence and I were escaping from my enemies when we were attacked in space by a giant weird thing. It ripped the fabric of space and time, sucking us into where we met you."  
"Interesting, so if this goes south and ends up blowing in our faces. For a backup plan, do you have any intel of a lost location or mystical creatures?"  
"Actually, now that you bring it up," Nefarious pulls out a purple conch shell, a map, and a set of blueprints, "there is a place called the Lost Hex that is home to a powerful race of creatures."  
"Interesting..."  
"These creatures are called the Zeti and they can do some cool stuff with electronics. Unfortunately I couldn't find the Lost Hex in my universe."  
"So what's with these blueprints?"  
"Their designs for a life drainer that can absorb the life from an entire planet. It creates this juice that I use to maintain my systems. I was about to build it, but my enemies destroyed my base, maybe you'd have a better shot in building them."  
"Seems, a bit unstable, but it's a fine backup plan. I might even use it as a side project once I take over this place." Under the cliff the edge, the giant blob of darkness rests, hidden from their view.


	5. Chapter 4: Chaotix Assassin Agency

_Ow, ow, what happened?_ _I remember walking, and then a scream, New Darkness, sword, head, broom, white light... Oh now I remember, wait, I here a door opening._ The door to Cream's room opens as Vanilla walks in with a sandwich and tea and sets it on a nightstand, the man that saves her wakes up from Cream's bed and stretches. "Thank goodness you're okay, who are you?" Vanilla asks, the figure stands up and reveals himself, a seven foot white thin human. He has a blue and red eye, a black crew cut, and has a right mechanical arm. He's wearing black latex and iron, spiky, plated armor on his body, and he appears to be about the age of 25. The tall man answers,  
"My name, is Borris, Borris the Cyborg."  
"Greetings, my name's Vanilla, how did you find me and why did you help?"  
"I was walking along the valley searching for New Darkness when I heard you scream, why I saved you is because New Darkness and I have a great rivalry and I don't want anyone to get in harm's way."  
"New Darkness?"  
"The tarrish glob that attack you, I saved you from the same fate I've had."  
"Who were the gunshots from?"  
"That was me," Borris replies, his metal hand goes into the arm and a large gun barrel pops out, he also reveals a flamethrower and a drill head. "They do come in handy from time to time."  
"What can we do to stop it?"  
"I don't know, it feeds off of Chaos Emeralds, once them all, he's unstoppable, do you have one and did it steal it from you?"  
"Yes, sorry."  
"It's fine, you didn't know, I just need one more and then I can end it," Borris reveals a red emerald, "I found this just recently."  
"Why do you need two?"  
"To Chaos Control to the day of my disaster and end New Darkness once and for all, come on, let's search for it," and with that, they take off.

-

Back in the underground area, Knuckles, Rouge, and Shadow find a door finally, but it's heavily guarded by royal guards. Shadow pulls out the yellow emerald that came with him, and the trio teleport into the chamber behind the door. It was a large circular room with stain glass windows revealing it to be in a magma chamber, at the center of the room reveals a pedestal with a glass orb inside. The trio examine it and find a hovering black goop glowing dark, "What is it?" Knuckles asks.  
Rouge finds a book behind the pedestal and reads the cover, "New Darkness,"  
"Sounds like an appropriate name, keep reading," Shadow says as he rolls the orb around in his hands, Rouge open the book and begins.  
"My ultimate discovery, an extremely rare sentient substance of space and time, I found it along with my trek with a wise fellow. It has no definite shape or size, yet it is not a gas, it's a solid-liquid hybrid that feeds on extremely powerful gemstones,"  
"The Chaos Emeralds!"  
"By means that are a fluke, I extracted the gems and put this thing in a glass orb. It's black slime that drips from the outside of it's containment ball actually seems to work as an amplifier, improving armor, tough skin, increased power, and more." The door burst open as several guards corner them, one of them wielding a sword demands,  
"Put that down now!"  
"What's this for?" Shadow questions a guard,  
"I said put it down!"  
"What is this for?"  
"Put it down or else we will open fire!" Shadow reaches for his emerald, but it starts glowing dark. The two crossbow echidna guards fire at shadow, hitting him in the chest and dropping the orb and emerald. The glass shatters over the emerald as New Darkness absorbs it. Knuckles and Rouge fight off the guards while Shadow tries to recover from the shots, suddenly, New Darkness lashes it's body into Shadow's mouth and into his body. The guards pin the two down and charge for Shadow, they fire arrows at merciless speed, but they merely deflect off of him. He pulls the arrows out of him as he is in awe of this power he's earned. He fights off all the guards, help Rouge and Knuckles up, and they escape the underground dungeon.

-

At the market outside of the castle, Cream, Cheese, and Princess Amber enjoy themselves to all of the shopping. Blaze and Silver overview this on a grassy hill, Silver breaks the silence by saying, "So what did you learn from the princess?"  
Blaze replies, "She says her father's murder occurred 15 years ago when she was only three and her mother died shortly after from a disease."  
"Did she see the murderer, is he the threat?"  
"She doesn't remember well, but the assassin was in close ties with the royal family. How she knows is because of the assassin's weapon, a silver and quartz knife that they give to only their closest friends. But I'm not sure that he's also the guy who destroys Sonic's future."  
"Any clues on the assassin's appearance?"  
"It was in the dark, but she could tell it was about the same height as her dad, near your height Silver, and was a hedgehog."  
"Nothing much to go off of."  
"Still, we can ask any hedgehogs that are your height, if they have any close ties with the royal family, and were here 15 years ago."  
"Great, for Sonic!" Silver cheers as the duo go into town to investigate. At the top of a castle wall, Espio overlooks the market hustle, looking for his target, he finds the person and goes into the busy area in stealth. Near the harbor at the market, Sterling and his new friends have set up shop and open for business. At first, the trading seems to be slow and Sonic asks Sterling,  
"Is business usually this slow?"  
"Are you kidding me? This is the most profitable run ever, how are you not excited?"  
"Let me show you good business," Tails tosses Sonic his mp3 player and Sonic turns on some hip-hop music, shocking Sterling. Sonic then bust out into dance, bringing an enormous crowd to the trading service.  
"What is that?"  
"It's called break dancing," Sonic says as he keeping bringing a crowd. Amber and Cream hear the music and Cream cheers,  
"That's Sonic!" Amber asks,  
"Who?"  
"Sonic, one of my closest friends," and the two go into the audience. Espio turns invisible and goes next to a knife tent and carefully moves a table while the owner's distracted by Sonic. Espio makes his move and shoves under the table, launching several knives into the air, all heading for Amber. Sterling sees the knife storm about to hit Amber and drops a giant crate being lifted by him and Amy. He shoves Amber out of the way just before she was bombarded by the kitchenware.  
"What's going on?!"  
"You were nearly killed," Sterling says as he points the the knives sticking from the ground, Sonic, Amy, and Tails stop what they're doing and examine the scene.  
"You saved me?"  
"Oh course, why wouldn't I?" Amber immediately feels attracted to Sterling's heroics and Sterling is suddenly attracted to Amber's beauty. He asks, "what's your name?"  
"Amber,"  
"Sterling,"  
"Please tell me this isn't love at first sight," Tails mutters to himself in disgust, "it's so weird."  
"Shut up Tails," Amy whispers to Tails, "it's so romantic!"  
"Are you busy tonight?" Amber nervously asks,  
"No," Sterling also nervously utters,  
"Let's meet again in the palace garden."  
"I shall count the seconds," suddenly, he was cut off by the two bodyguards who ask,  
"Are you alright?"  
"She's fine,"  
"Thanks for your brave services, how can we repay you?"  
"Can I tour your beautiful place garden tonight?"  
"No gold, riches, fame?"  
"No."  
"Well okay, as you wish." Espio returns visible on the hill and starts to think again, _Sterling, he doesn't know what he's getting into. I'll give him a good talk at the castle garden tonight since he'll be there. I just hope that he isn't also part of the threat, it's hard enough just trying to kill a princess._

-

In the throne room, King Fucenary sits and thinks about his niece growing up, worried that she's take the throne from him since he's only the substitute. He decides to relax his nerves and calls for his new clowns, "Royal Performers!" Vector and Charmy come in as Vector announces,  
"Your majesty, fellow echidna knights of Ballicard, my partner and I are going to perform for your excellency, a drama."  
"Wait," Charmy complains, "I thought we were doing a magic act."  
"No, we're doing a drama."  
"Magic act!"  
"Drama!"  
"Magic!"  
"DRAMA!"  
"MAGIC!" The king and a few guards laugh hysterically due to the clown's foolish fighting, the king declares,  
"These guys, oh wow, they can make my day any day." However, things aren't so jolly in the 21st century...


	6. Chapter 5: The Dark Side of Borris

Still on the search for another Chaos Emerald in the midst of night, Borris and Vanilla reach a cavern with a few dark puddles of goop. "He's been here," Borris implies, "however, he wouldn't come here if there wasn't a Chaos Emerald."  
"How do you know if he hasn't absorbed one?" Vanilla asks.  
"Because if he didn't get one in a set amount of time, he sheds goop and it slowly evaporates. However, he can regenerate it near extreme heat, but there's no heat source anywhere close to the cavern."  
"What if New Darkness found one, but couldn't reach it."  
"Of course, that makes sense, come on, let's get looking." Borris pulls out the red Chaos Emerald and scans it alone the cave walls until it suddenly glows. "Found it," Borris activates his drill head and drills into the stone wall.  
"So how did you end up like this?"  
"Like what?"  
"Your robotic features."  
"You don't want to know."  
"Why?"  
"It's too much for you to handle."  
"It can't be that bad."  
"Trust me, it's a sad and pitiful story, please don't make me."  
"Please, just let me know."  
"Are you sure you want to know?"  
"Yes, I can handle it."  
"Well," Borris turns off the drill and sits on a stone, "I was a knight in a kingdom, one of the best. I was like the 13th knight of the Round Table good, I was even nominated for king."  
"Did you win?"  
"No, the kingdom wasn't democratic at the time, was like 500 years ago, well anyways, it was a perfectly beautiful day, for disaster. A thunderstorm was coming in fast and I just got reports of a unidentified creature attacking the people. I rushed to the rescue when I encountered my arch-nemesis, New Darkness. I prepared myself to defeat whatever it was, but it lashed it's body over my helmet, the same thing that happened earlier today, it smashed it like today's one. But it enter my body via the mouth. New Darkness destroys the body from the inside, starting with the eyes, yeah it's grotesque, you probably want me to stop." Borris looks and sees Vanilla sitting on a rock very interested into the story.  
"No, what happened?"  
"Okay, it absorbed my left eye, but I stopped it from devouring the other one and the rest of my by slicing off my right arm, forcing him to exit my body and retreat. I fell to the dirt, bleeding insanely, I tried to crawl to the castle, but I barely moved a yard before passing out. The next thing I know, I'm on a operation bed surrounded by several surgeon bots and a man, when I fully came to, I had a mechanical arm for the torn out one, and and red robotic eye for replacement. The man introduced himself, the name that will be implanted in my brain for all of my 7500 remaining years, Dr. Wily. The doctor found me bleeding to death on a time traveling vacation from some blue bomber, so he took me in to examine my body. He said that my encounter with New Darkness actually enhanced me, I had super strength, speed, brains, life span, and resistance. However, my body system alone couldn't handle such power, so he made this system to utilize the excess energy, including some of his own bonus features. He even gave me a cool eyepatch to put over my human eye so it doesn't bother my electrical system, and I did find it cool looking. You at first think that this will turn out great right?"  
"Yes..."  
"WRONG! It only sent me down the spiral of doom, I was trained by the Robot Masters for nearly 500 years and became the ultimate cyborg supersoldier, for evil. I did small crimes like robbery, trespassing, B&E, interuniversal espionage, you know, the small stuff. But then, after seeing the great work I've been doing, Wily assigned me to the big league crimes, assassinations, terrorism, planet destroying, ecocide, creating weapons of mass destruction, and first degree murder. Yet one day, seven years ago, I did an act that permanently scarred me, Doctor Willy told me that they've uncovered an extremely powerful energy coming from a house, so he assigned me a solo mission to obtain it. You okay?" Borris sees now that Vanilla seems a bit uneasy.  
"I'm fine, go on."  
"Okay, I infiltrated the house as quick as a bunny, but I accidentally tripped over a table and broke a lamp. Immediately, I was confronted by a couple..." Borris breathes heavily, "sorry," he coughs, "okay, confronted by the couple. I used the lamp wire to pin the wife to the wall but the husband really put up resistance, never letting off even through I smashed him through a wall. I flipped on my gun and aimed it at him and demanded, 'I just came for the power, bring to me,' he was standing behind a kitchen counter and secretly pulled out a knife. I repeated, 'as I said, give me the power source and I'll let you go Scott-free, now don't pull any shenanigans or else I will!' He charged at me ready to strike, and in a flash, I stood over the man, dead, took the bullet to the heart. He accidentally set my gun from stun to kill," he starts to tear up as well as Vanilla. "The wife was weeping against the wall, I found the energy source, a Chaos Emerald on the floor, when I heard the saddest sound in my life, a baby crying. I stopped dead in my tracks, emerald in hand, and for the first time in centuries, I took off the eyepatch. I went down the hall into the child's room, the small child wept in her crib, 'what have I done?' I said to myself, I set the emerald on a nightstand next to the crib, let free the mother, and I said with great grief, 'Sorry.' And with that said, I left the house, unable to forgive myself for the heinous act I committed. I resigned from Dr. Wily with my eyepatch on the front steps of his castle, and began a quest, a quest for revenge. I searched for New Darkness, wasting five years of my life searching, but could never find him, but then I realize what I must do. I need to go back in time and destroy New Darkness from attacking me from the past, but I needed to know how, so I connected to the internet from an old radio tower. I found out about Chaos Control and spent two years, searching for the Chaos Emeralds and meditating, trying to gain the ability to Chaos Control, and while I was searching, I heard you scream, in which you know how the rest of it ended. So that's how I ended up here, in this cave with you."  
"Wait, but doesn't that cause a paradox?"  
"Oh, right, the Temporal Paradox, I'll never be able to repay that family for what I did, I'm afraid I'll never feel complete..." Borris looks back up to see Vanilla up next to him, she appears to have been crying a lot, she rest her hand on his shoulder and says,  
"I was that mother, Cream is my daughter, and I forgive you Borris." Borris looks up and replies as though in shock,  
"She's still alive?"  
"Yes, still with me." Borris hastily gets up and prepares his drill head,  
"For you Vanilla, your husband, and for Cream!" Borris begins to drill again into the hole, but this time, his drill is going three times as fast, he screams in fury as he's practically walking and drilling into the cave wall. Finally, the green glow of a Chaos Emerald shines brightly as it is revealed.

-

Back in Ballicard, sunset is approaching, and Knuckles and the gang are walking through the market and notice Blaze and Silver talking to several people. "There they are," Rouge announces, they come up to the duo.  
"You two go on ahead, I need some time alone," Shadow says, appears to get getting a headache, he starts to go up to the castle garden area.  
"So, what have you guys been doing?" Knuckles asks,  
"We think we're close to catching an assassin and saving Sonic's future," Silver replies, "but we've checked every suspect in the kingdom, no one's the murderer or is Sonic's doom.."  
"We came across an interesting chamber underground, a type of enchanter called New Darkness."  
"Did it appear suspicious?"  
"The thing was practically screaming in evil!"  
"Also there were some royal guards at the chamber holding New Darkness," Rogue says. A sudden wave of realization hit Blaze at point black range,  
"That's it," Blaze exclaims, "it's not that the killer has ties with the royal family, it IS part of the royal family! Dr. Eggman probably altered time by changing a person in the royal family, which would best explain the murder and the advanced research on this New Darkness."  
"But who is the assassin?"  
"Well, the queen died of disease and the king was murdered, so that only leaves..."  
"Well well well, very clever..." the old man hidden in the shadows interrupts them, "you are pretty smart for outsiders."  
"Who are you?" Silver asks, the man comes out and explains,  
"I've heard you've been snooping in restricted area, too bad I'm not the king, oh wait," he pulls off his cloak, revealing Uncle Fucenary, "I am!"  
"Why would you do this?"  
"Isn't it blatantly obvious I want to be king, permanently, not just some temporary replacement. The royal family has always treated me as not of royal blood, they gave me the same knives knife that they give to their pesky non-royal friends. So I decided to give them a piece of their own medicine."  
"We'll tell the princess and the guards!"  
"Oh, do you know why my brother's murder wasn't prevented," he snapped his finger and a legion of guards surround the four heroes, "because the guards are on my side. Guards, arrest them for trespassing and espionage for, let's see, LIFE!"  
"You're a sick madman," Knuckles yells at the king.  
"No you fools, I'm the king," Fucenary boasts and laughs maniacally.


	7. Chapter 6: A Night of Realization

In Sterling's room on his ship, Sterling prepares for his date, but gets a little nervous. Amy comes in to see his progress and yells,  
"What are you wearing?!"  
Sterling replies, "Casual..."  
"No no, girls like it when you actually make an effort. So take off those pirate rags and slip into something decent, you're dating a princess."  
"Okay okay, 'I'll wear a pretty little dress!'"  
"HEY! Love is a serious manner, so as I say if you want to be happy."  
"Sheesh, didn't know that I need to be this extreme to be attractive..."  
"I heard that, be quiet and put on a tux at least." Amy walks out of the room onto the poop deck with Sonic and Tails playing cards.  
"Well that sounded well," Tails says, "so you have a red eight?"  
"Go fish," Sonic replies, "but shouldn't we be saving my future?"  
"We've got 500 years by my calculations ha ha,"  
"Time can wait for love," Amy replies, "I'm just slightly nervous because of the incident that happened earlier."  
"I actually have some troubling news I needed to tell you. I found these scales next to the knives, they're Espio's."  
"Espio was trying to kill the princess," Sonic exclaims, "why didn't you tell us?"  
"The scales' camouflage had to take time to turn back purple, I felt them when examining the knives and took them to examine them."  
"We have to warn Sterling!" The trio burst into Sterling's room and finds him gone.  
"He must've taken the lower exit!" They look around and see he's already at the castle, they get off of the vessel and charge for the castle.

-

Up in the castle, Princess Amber is getting ready for her night out and Cream and Cheese are playing around with a puzzle box in the princess' bedroom. "Well take care of yourselves, call for a guard if you need help," Amber says as she leaves the door. She heads down the foyer as the guards wish her a good night, shortly after she leaves, they laugh maniacally and head into the dungeon. As they open the door to the dungeon, they taunt at Knuckles, Rouge, Blaze, and Silver in their separate cells,  
"Soon you're princess will be gone and we'll finally get promoted to official members of the royal court!"  
"You guys are a complete disgrace to the echidna race!" Knuckles yells at them, one of the guards wielding a mini-cannon replies in a gruff voice,  
"Watch your mouth or else there will be a cannonball where your face used to be!"  
"You can't talk to Knuckles like that," Rouge demands at the guard, "only I can talk to him like that."  
"Why thanks Rouge," Knuckles says, "wait, HEY!"  
"Well what do you know, you aren't that different from your ancient versions."  
"I'm not even close to being as stupid as these guys, serving the evil forces."  
"You're right, you're WAY stupider than these guards." By this point, the guards are all across the wet floors laughing their butts off, one of them barely peeps,  
"These guys are almost as funny as those two clowns we have, ha ha!" Another guard says,  
"Let's bring them and these two to the throne room." He unlocks the two cells and lets the two come out, of course heavily guarded. Rouge secretly takes the keys and flings them to Silver, who telekineticly keep them from rattling as they gravitate towards him. After all of the guards have left, they unlock the cells and go to warn Amber while Rouge distracts the guards by angering Knuckles.

-

In the castle garden, it is filled with beautiful flowers and fountains, even has a hedge maze. Shadow walks into the peaceful place and sits on a fountain edge as his headache grows more and more. Suddenly, a voice comes from his inner head, "Hello Shadow," Shadow nervously responds, still in heavy pain,  
"Who are you?"  
"Don't you remember me, I am New Darkness."  
"Why did you go into me and what was with me being super strong?"  
"That was me that made you strong, it was repayment for releasing me."  
"So, why were you created?"  
"A man by the name of Fucenary created me to become unstoppable, using my regeneration slime to power up his own body and weaponry."  
"What is he planning to do?"  
"After the murder of the old king, he held the job of a temporary king until the king's daughter could become old enough to rule. But his greed pushed him to research a way to kill her, that's where I come in."  
"So what are you still doing in me?"  
"Because, that old fool doesn't fully comprehend my power and never respects me. Your offer of a Chaos Emerald has told me that you understand what I do, what I feed on, and what I'm capable of. We can join forces and rule the world with our darkness."  
"Sorry, but I dedicate my life to make all people happy, as I promised to a friend."  
"You don't know what you're getting into, join me, or suffer..."  
"I'm the ultimate life form, bring me your worst."  
"You have just sealed your fate..." New Darkness doubles the pain of the headache, making Shadow go insane. Espio enters the garden and notice Shadow in his attack, he tries to help him, but not sure what to do. "Sink into darkness!"  
"MY EYES!" Espio sees Shadow's eyes going completely black, he uses his knife and cuts a slit next to each of the eyes, causing New Darkness oozing out. Shortly, Shadow begins to regurgitate the ooze as New Darkness starts to retreat.  
"You will regret this..."  
"Espio, is that you, thank you, what are you doing here?"  
"I'm about to save Sonic's future," Espio responds, he hears footsteps and he and Shadow hide in the central fountain. Sterling in a dashing tux walks into the garden and sits patiently right in front of the duo, but the ripples and the night cloak them pretty good. Soon, Amber walk into the garden in her beautiful ball gown and they have their date as they dance the night away. Espio goes invisible and Shadow wonders what he's up to, Espio takes out a knife and goes into position for the kill. As Sterling and Amber go in for the kiss, a large gust of wind blows several flower pedals and pollen, sticking to Espio, revealing his body and knife. Shadow sees this and tackles Espio, Amber calls for help and several guards come and surround Sterling, Amber, Shadow, and Espio, followed by Rouge, Knuckles, Vector, and Charmy. King Fucenary walks between the guards and confronts Amber and tells her,  
"Amber, we've discovered a conspiracy, your boyfriend is trying to kill you to take the throne."  
"No, that can't be!" Amber exclaims,  
"You're lying!" Sterling says,  
"Oh, Amber, poor poor niece, Sterling was only distracting you as his partners were going to kill you, luckily they tripped up."  
"I have no idea who they are!" As they continue arguing, Cream and Cheese above them in the princess' room are still fooling around with the puzzle box. Suddenly, it's top opens as it is solved, revealing a tiny scroll of paper, Cream unrolls it and reads to herself.

_Dear my princess Amber,  
If you are reading this, then you are old enough to know how to open the puzzle box and know about your father's death. It was your uncle, he and your father got into an argument, fighting who should have the throne. I've overheard the fight as I was reading, I hoped that they'll make up, but it got worse. A few days later when you were still three, your uncle Fucenary murder your dad. Overcome with sadness, I became gravely ill, and right now as I'm dying, I am writing this note for you. Please, when you become powerful enough, stop your uncle before he destroys you and our kingdom.  
Sincerely,  
Mom_

Cream, shocked the read this, looks out the window and sees the confrontation below. She yells at the top of her lungs, "Your uncle's the murderer!" Amber hears this and turns to her uncle, looks deep into his big green eyes, and says,  
"You did?"  
"I'm sorry, but I had to do it," the king says, "guards, capture the rabbit."  
"Guards, seize him!"  
"Wait," Silver and Blaze come to Amber, "the guards are evil!" The guards part up to reveal that Rouge and Knuckles tied up and has ropes over their mouths.  
"I'll tell all the people and they'll rise against you!"  
"Amber Amber Amber," Fucenary says, "there's two problems with that. One, you won't be able to say anything for a while," several guards rush the princess and ties her up. Although Sterling, Shadow, Silver, Blaze, and Espio resist, they tie them up too, "and two, if the people do rise, I have the ultimate power, New Darkness!"  
"Uh, escuse me master," a guard interrupts, "New Darkness was unleashed by that black hedgehog and our two captives over there, and the rabbit and thing is gone."  
"WHAT! Find New Darkness and the two backstabbers or else you'll be with our captives on the execution line!"  
"Yes sire."  
"Now, let's say that Amber was murdered by Sterling, making me the king and no longer require a court to execute, that sounds passable to a gang of stupid peasants right?" The guards agree and snicker, but then they all glance at Vector and Charm when they tap a guard on the shoulder,  
"We don't appreciate our friends being executed mister, and where's the promised money?"  
"The money was a lie you clowns, and what are you going to do about it, who'd believe a bunch of clowns."  
"That's it, Charmy, we're outta here!" Vector and Charmy storm off into the market,  
"Who needs you?! Ha ha ha," the king bellows and he orders the princess into the prison and the seven other heroes to the execution square.


	8. Chapter 7: Exile and Punishment

Sonic, Amy, and Tails, completely unaware what just went down at the garden, are rushing there to warn Sterling and Amber. As they're reaching the palace gates, New Darkness stretches it's body, blocking the gate from the heroes, the trio punch, hammer, and kick the black wall, but it's a futile effort. Tails stops and begins to notice his Chaos Emerald glowing dark, suddenly, New Darkness lashes a part of it's body and snatches the yellow Chaos Emerald Tails had in his hand. It absorbs the emerald and lashes it's body through Tails' mouth and into his body and begins to give him an intense headache. "What's going on?" Tails barely says in enormous pain, Sonic and Amy try to help, but they don't know what to do. New Darkness beings the procedure, taking out his sight, "MY EYES! I CAN'T SEE!" Sonic has an idea, he sticks his finger into Tails' mouth, causing him to regurgitate the goop, although the action saved his life, he's now blind. New Darkness retreats down into the prison, leaving Sonic, Amy, and the blind Tails wondering what has just happened. Vector and Charmy come across them and gleefully cheer,  
"There you guys are, we just discovered how Eggman screwed the past, he turned King Fucenary evil, followed by the guards, and now the princess' life's in stake!"  
"What, who are you?"  
"Tails, quit playing around, it's me Charmy," Charmy says, "and why are your eyes closed?"  
"I had a weird encounter with some black elastic substance that took our Chaos Emerald, what was that thing?"  
"Actually, I think we know something about it," Vector says, "Fucenary said something about a weapon called New Darkness and it's on the loose."  
"That sounds like an appropriate name..."  
"We need to tell the people, but who'd believe two of the biggest clowns of Ballicard, we need evidence!"  
"Guys, over here!" Cream says as she and Cheese runs up to the five and show them the late queen's letter.  
"This is the evidence we need, but how can we show it to enough people to rise before the execution?"  
"A WHAT!" Amy, Sonic, and Tails exclaim, Cream responds,  
"The mean king ordered an execution to the rest of our friends that came here. I heard some guards talking about it, it's going to happen in an hour. Also the princess was sent to the prison so he can keep her quiet."  
"That's more than enough time for me," Sonic brags, "I've got a plan..."

-

Up on the cliff side, Dr. Nefarious and Dr. Eggman are have a daytime snooze, just one more hour until they can fire another shot with the Paradox Cannon. Lawrence's is checking out the cannon, making sure everything's in working order, but he notices New Darkness behind the doctors. He wakes up Nefarious and Eggman, Nefarious barks, "Lawrence what have I told you about waking me up?!"  
"But sire," the butler says, "look behind you." The docs look and see New Darkness form his body into his humanoid form and he says,  
"Quite a beautiful day we have here, is it not?"  
"Who are you?"  
"I'm merely a man on a mission, I'm on the search of a Chaos Emerald."  
"Oh, you too," Dr. Eggman says, "by the way, have you seen two moronic bots, I've sent them looking for some as well."  
"Oh, those guys, they DID find a Chaos Emerald."  
"What happened to them, where are those slackers now?"  
"Oh they're here," New Darkness lashes two arms and forms a sphere and a cube with them, which turn out to be Cubot and Orbot, "now it's your turn..."

-

At the execution stand, Sterling, Shadow, Espio, Rouge, Knuckles, and Blaze are standing in a line surrounded by guards, awaiting their doom. Sonic, Vector, and Charmy stand amongst the entire kingdom watching this event unfold, Cream and Cheese watch in the shadows and cry. Sterling steps up to the stands and sets his head down on the stone pedestal, King Fucenary stands in front of the audience and announces, "Fellow people of Ballicard, these people are to be executed under the charges of royal murder, trespassing, espionage, robbery, and resisting arrest. With the princess' murder by this felony, I shall do the honor of beheading this pirate." He grabs the bejeweled axe from a guard and positions it for the slice, he pulls back, everyone's in suspense, he swings it down, but Sterling dashes out of the way. It turns out to be Sonic, they've switched places, Sonic pulls out the letter and announces,  
"People of Ballicard, Fucenary murdered the king, and this is a scam for him to become ruler! This letter is from the queen, it explains that Fucenary is the assassin, the princess is still alive!" Princess Amber, Tails, and Amy appear in the tower above the execution stand, Amber announces,  
"It is I my people, I am your princess Amber, my father was killed by the greedy hands of Fucenary, he wanted to destroy me to become king. He has also threatened the lives of these heroes who stand today, fight for my father, fight for Ballicard!"  
"CHARGE!" Fucenary declares, and all 999 of his soldiers and guards fight against all the peasants of the kingdom with the heroes at their side.


	9. Chapter 8: Battle Royale

A bright flash of light emerges as Borris and Vanilla step out and study their surroundings. "Where are we?" Vanilla asks as they look over the foggy area under the night sky.  
"We appear," Borris responds as he squints his eyes, "to be in the medieval ages, based on the stone-based structure and heavy use of exposed wood supports."  
"It looks so abandoned."  
"It's not, we're in the ghetto of Ballicard."  
"How can you be so sure?"  
"For starters if you look hard enough, you can see the famous castle built from quartz and obsidian, well known to be located in Ballicard. And two, the kingdom fell into deep depression 17 years prior to my incident with New Darkness. Also, when the kingdom exited the depression, they torn down the old castle we see now and built a stronger one."  
"So what about the others?"  
"It could have been a misfire from my lesser use of Chaos Control, but let's just check around just to be sure."  
"Okay."  
"Be careful, there can be some crazy people out here, I'll get set my gun here to stun, not kill." The two proceed to walk down the mossy walkway, seeing decaying buildings left and right. As they continue the walk, Vanilla decides to break the silence,  
"So, do you know Sonic the Hedgehog?"  
"I've heard of him, at the last villain convention I can remember, I heard that he teamed up with some other guy also made by Wily, costing the villains big money."  
"Did you know this other guy?"  
"Nah, we were in separate divisions in Wily's research."  
"Do you remember much from this convention?"  
"I used to remember every brick in that place, but this stupid memory add-on implemented onto my head has a tendency to lose large chunks of data." As the two continue to walk, Borris hears very faint footsteps slowly approaching from the right. "Stop, I sense someone approaching..." He pulls Vanilla behind him and aims his gun into the fog, "Who goes there, I have a loaded weapon, and I'm not afraid to use it?" A shadowy figure presses through the fog, growing smaller and smaller with each step it took. Degree by degree the angle of Borris' arm drops aiming right for the head, his nerves tingling to fire at any nanosecond. The person reveals himself, a small grey fox, about 6 years of age, speaks in a strained voice,  
"Do you have any water?"  
"Yeah, are there more of you?"  
"Yes, follow me." The two follow the small fox into a destroyed church where a whole group of five other grey foxes huddled up.  
"George!" The apparent father of the group yells, "what have I told you about confronting others, what if you were caught by the guards?"  
"But Dad, they have water."  
"They do?"  
"Would you also like some food as well?" Borris interrupts as he pulls out a large sub sandwich and water jug from his backpack.  
"How can you do that?"  
"Do what?"  
"Pull that giant, thing, out of your bag, it's impossible."  
"No, with black hole technology, my backpack is a large Hammerspace compressor."  
"A what?"  
"Nevermind, do you want the food or not?"  
"Really, you would sacrifice all of this for our family?"  
"Of course."  
"Thank you, may your lives be eternally gifted." The family, Vanilla, and Borris split up the food and water to take a break.  
"Anyways, what did happen here?"  
"Fucenary, Fucenary happened here."  
"Fucenary, you mean KING Fucenary?"  
"Yeah, ever since the old king's death and he rose to power, a large depression put this area into a bankrupt street. Guards sweep this area constantly, looking for people who can't pay their taxes and throw them in jail."  
"Sheesh this place got messed up."  
"I'm not sure even this battle will change anything."  
"This what?"  
"Yeah, there's this huge fight going on between King Fucenary and the royal guards and the entire kingdom at the execution stand. Heard that there was also a blue dancing blue hedgehog and his friends are fighting as well."  
"Sonic!" Vanilla exclaims,  
"Let's go!" Borris hollers as he grabs Vanilla's hand and runs to the fight.

-

The war has begun, hundreds of enchidna guards against the people of Ballicard and the heroes, as the rages on, the king goes back inside to his chamber. At first, it seems to be an even fight, but Fucenary comes out in complete armor, with a shield on his left hand, but has a weird armored right glove instead of a sword. Knuckles charges at him with a powerful punch charged, but Fucenary punches him with his weird glove before Knuckles can swing, knocking out Knuckles. Shadow goes in for a kick, he teleports behind the king, but he swings another punch, knocking out Shadow in one blow. Soon the fight starts to take a downfall with King Fucenary's iron knuckles. Cream and Cheese gets cornered by five guards, but just before they close in, they were punched all in one blow as they hear, "Leave, her, alone." Borris has made it to the fight as well as Vanilla. A whole legion of guards try to take down Borris, but he cocks his gun on stun-mode and fires into the guards while Vanilla takes Cream and Cheese to a safe place. More guards start to pay attention to Borris and they pick up a battering ram and charge at him, but he takes his drill and it practically eats the beam and his fights off the carriers with his sword and he also reveals his aquamarine plasma shield on his metal arm. 20 soldiers try to rush him in a huddle, but the cyborg pulls out from his belt and flings a black round grenade at the enemies. It explodes like a normal one, but then it sucks in everything within a few meters of it and compacts it into a small volume, then it explodes again, also flinging the debris it sucked up, taking out even more guards. Amy comes up to Borris and says, "Help! My friend and the princess are about to be attacked and my friend's been blinded earlier!" Borris immediately links the blinding to New Darkness and gets going not a moment, his backpack reveals a set of wings and rockets and takes off towards the tower. Suddenly, several guards pull down Borris and piled on, then Borris hears Tails and Amber scream for help. He burst from the piling and fires his gun, but it instead of just fires like a minigun, it turns into a solid stream of bullets, just flattening the guards. He starts to fly again, smashes through the wall, and fights off the attackers and assist Tails and Amber to where Vanilla, Cream, and Cheese are. At this point, there are only a few guards left, but Fucenary has knocked out nearly everyone, leaving him, Borris, Sterling, Sonic, Silver, Blaze, and Amy on the battlefield. The king takes out Silver and Blaze in one blow and begins to approach Amy taking on three guards. Borris sees the king preparing to punch Amy and flings a boomerang and drop kicks another grenade at the king, the boomerang takes out the soldiers as Borris snatches up Amy and shields her from the grenade blasts. After the dust has settled, They look and see the king, laying face down on the ground, Sonic checks to see if he's alive. Suddenly, the king leaps to his feet and gives Sonic a clean punch in the face, causing Amy to go insane with rage and attacks him. Sterling, after disarming a guard, joins in on the fight as Borris takes on the remaining guards and takes the unconscious good guys to Vanilla and the gang. Fucenary uses his sharp finger armor on his special glove and slices Sterling's left leg cleanly off, making the pirate fall to the ground in a bleeding unconscious mess. Just before Fucenary stabs him with his sharp pointer finger, Amber gets in the way and yells,  
"Please don't kill him, if it's me you want, then fine." She pulls out her father's sword and prepares for combat, King Fucenary tosses his shield and armor and gloats,  
"Fine, let's go princess, you others don't bother us! Prepare to meet your father once again!" The two immediately engage in deadly combat while Borris takes Sonic and Sterling to the safe zone, where some people are starting to revive with the help of Borris. As Amber goes for a slice for the head, but the king grabs the blade and pins her to the wall with it. For the final blow, Fucenary finger-stabs Amber right in the heart as says in a sinister slur, "I win." Amber falls as the king laughs maniacally, but is approached by New Darkness, Fucenary sees him and says, "New Darkness, there it is. Now you're all doomed fools! Just as it has enhanced my arm into the most powerful weapon known to man, dumping the whole thing on me will make me a GOD!" he tries to collect the goop, but it lashes into his body and begins to kill Fucenary. "MY EYES! I can't... I can't, feel me head! AHHH! Why is it doing this to me!" New Darkness responds,  
"Only I will rule." And with that said, King Fucenary, the killer of Amber's father and her, turns into a black goop and dies.


	10. Chapter 9: Time to Return

New Darkness retreats again into the castle moat and dissolves to stay hidden. Borris approaches the dead Amber and starts to cry, another innocent life lost by the hands of evil, but Amy comes up to him and the body and confesses, "She isn't Amber. I am, we switched places when Tails and Amy broke me out of the prison. She put her life on the line so that I can live in safety, but now she's dead..."  
"She sacrificed herself for you? Why..." Borris wonders,  
"Maybe it was for Sterling and me to be together."  
"For love," Borris remembers the incident 493 years later, "I'm not going to let that happen again." He picks up Amy, Tails, and Sterling and finds a hospital,  
"What are you doing?"  
"I'm going to fix this," He begins to do surgical work on the three, starting with Amy. He pulls out a robotic heart from his backpack and begins to do the transplant, he sweats and works throughout the rest of the night. He then gives Sterling a mechanical leg and Tails some bionic eyes, he almost wears his electrical power out. The sun beings to rise out of the ocean as everyone outside hopes for the best. Tails walks out and opens his eyes, they look identical to his original ones, Sonic and his team hug and cheer for Tails. Then Sterling walks out, he has a small limp, but is walking perfectly, Amber and Sterling walk to each other and hug. He then sets down on one knee and pulls out a box.  
"Princess Amber of Ballicard, before anymore craziness happens, will you marry me?" He says and opens the box, revealing a beautiful diamond ring. She replies,  
"It's Queen Amber, and yes, my king." They kiss as everyone, including the surviving citizens and Sonic's gang, celebrate.  
"Well, now you can fully embrace that pirate thing," Sonic says to Sterling as he points to the robot leg.  
"Ha, good one Sonic," Starling replies, but then everyone turns their attention to Borris as he exits the hospital.  
"Did you save her?"  
"I don't know," Borris replies, "it will take time for the blood to run through the system. And if the revival takes too long, the body would've decayed, leading to body dysfunction, brain damage, vital body organ disruption, and worst of all, permanent death." They all wait patiently, unsure what will become of Amy,  
"What are the chances for survival?"  
"It's Schrodinger's Cat, no one knows until they open the box, or in this case, will the mind still be active enough to activate the body once again." Minutes feel like hours as the suspense build, then finally, Amy walks outside. Everyone cheers once more for the revival of Amy, a miracle performed by Borris. "Well, it's time for you guys to go home." Amy comes up to Amber and asks her,  
"What was it that made Sterling so attracted to you?" Amy asks the new queen,  
"I don't know, and I guess he doesn't either," she replies.  
"Well, I wish the two of you the best of luck!"  
"You too!" As the heroes take off, Amber remembers something, "WAIT!" They stop as Borris replies,  
"What?"  
"When the guards come to, what would be a worthy punishment for these 999 traitors?"  
"I got a good idea. Set them all sitting back-to-back in a circle blindfolded and chained together, and they can only be let loose if they each says a number counting to 999 without two or more saying the same number, or else they have to start all over.  
"That doesn't too effective..."  
"It is, extremely effective."  
"Well I'll take your word for it."  
"Hey Sonic!" Sterling yells running to them,  
"What?" The blue blur replies,  
"See ya later bro!"  
"You too bro!" The team goes back on their journey as Borris dope slaps Sonic for teaching him that. The time travelers go onto an unseen location on the beach as Borris pulls out the emeralds and yells, "Chaos Control!" A portal opens above, but just before they jump in, Borris says,  
"We haven't officially meet, I'm Borris."  
"Oh so that's your name." Amy responds,  
"What do you mean?"  
"You remember, we met before on the ARK."  
"The what now?"  
"Actually," Sonic interrupts, "I remember you Borris."  
"Yeah," Shadow responds, "I swear I saw you snooping around on the ARK. Knuckles, Rouge, Tails, you guys seen this guy right?"  
"Yeah." The three respond now that they think about it.  
"No, I don't remember, maybe you can fill me in later." Borris says,  
"Wait a minute," Sonic replies, "we haven't figured out who're my ancestors in this time that were in danger."  
"Oh, I can help with that." Borris pulls one of Sonic's hairs, causing him to squeal in pain.  
"What was that for? I mean I kinda saw the slap coming, but what was that?"  
"I needed a DNA sample, wait just a moment." Borris then puts the hair unexpectedly in his mouth and chews it around, disgusting everyone around him. He then spits it out and gives the DNA result, "Sonic's ancestors at this current generation are Queen Amber and King Sterling. Whoa, the more you know!"  
"So we already fixed the past, well come on guys let's go!"

-

In a flash of light, they all reappear inside the cave where Borris found the green emerald and they see Eggman, Nefarious, and Lawrence hiding in the shadows. Sonic yells, "Eggman! What are you doing here?" But before he can get an answer, New Darkness lashes two arms from the entrance and steals Borris' emeralds, causing it to transform in a flash of darkness. Borris pulls everyone into the shadows with the trio of villains and says,  
"He has fully transformed,"  
"Eggman, what have you done?"  
"SONIC," Eggman exclaims, "you're alive?! And you brought him back as well?!"  
"No thanks to you."  
"I didn't mean any fowl play, just help me with that thing!"  
"Another one of your invention's gone A-wall?"  
"Hey, that thing stole my robots!"  
"Well you deserve that, and shouldn't you be in better control of your creations?"  
"How would I know that my weapon would create that thing?"  
"Wait wait," Borris interrupts, "what do you mean by 'stole your robots'? Also, I have no idea who you are sir, you can fill me in later as well."  
"It showed me my bots covered in his dark tar substance."  
"That's odd, New Darkness never contains his prey, he only destroys them... unless,"  
"It isn't a living creature!"  
"So that means the emeralds are still solid and inside the beast! I've got a plan, everyone distract New Darkness while the tall robot guy here snatches the Chaos Emeralds." They walk to see that outside, they see New Darkness, a hundred foot black dragon, with black goop dripping all over his body.


	11. Chapter 10: New Darkness New Borris

"So, you decided to show your face coward," New Darkness insults, Borris responds,  
"Your words shall not weaken me, and neither your might."  
"You must be joking, I have all of the seven Chaos Emeralds, and what do you have? You and what army?"  
"My friends."  
"Your too funny, you expect to take me down with a couple of robots, a fat man, and a petting zoo?"  
"Your tyranny ends here."  
"Prepare to DIE!" The beast strikes a goop arm, but Borris drills it off. Everyone distracts it as Borris and Nefarious go up to the cliff side where the ruins of the Paradox Cannon lay. Nefarious asks,  
"How is going on this cliff going to get me inside that body?"  
"Like this," Borris replies and he pulls a rod from his backpack and it unfolds into a large black motorcycle. They hop on as Borris drives the one-ton monster off the edge of the cliff,  
"AHHH!" The cyborg then flips a switch and the wheels turn along their y-axis, a set of six wings pop from the sides with rockets attach to them, a dual machine gun opens in front of Borris, and it's ten flame-exhaust pipes form into two jet engines. He pulls up as the bike has transformed into an aircraft and heads for the New Darkness dragon. New Darkness notices and lashes many goop arms at the aircraft, Borris then rams through the beast's torso, leaving Nefarious behind as he continues to mainly distract the monster. The enormous beast centers all of it's attention to Borris, regardless of the others' futile attempts to harm it, oblivious that Nefarious is inside. The doctor finds the emeralds and begins to swim out, but is wrangled around inside as New Darkness begins to take off, the dragon open it's wings and chases Borris around the valley. Everyone else on the ground watches the chase, there's nothing they can do now, but they then notice New Darkness opening his mouth and dark gas building up, they scream,  
"Look out Borris!" Borris swerves, just missing the beast barfing a ton of his black goop, the dragon prepares to fire again, but Borris flings a grenade into it's mouth just before it fires. It explodes, having the monster burst into a million blobs, Nefarious falling with the Chaos Emeralds, and Cubot and Orbot fall as well to the ground. Borris converts his ride to the bike mode as it lands and examines the remains of New Darkness and says,  
"That seemed too easy." Nefarious shows Borris the Chaos Emeralds he obtained, but they still glow black, "What, why are they still dark? Wait a minute, I think," he looks over and see the puddles of goop starting to shrivel, "EVERYONE RUN!" The blobs lash at Cream, forming into his humanoid form with a large sword for his right hand as he holds the rabbit in his left.  
"Borris, surrender yourself and I won't kill this little pest in my hands."  
"Fine, but don't you want the Chaos Emeralds?"  
"I've already sapped all the energy out of them, and you can't harness the true power even if they were still charged." Borris walks up to New Darkness, emeralds in hand, the monster releases Cream and wraps Borris in a giant goop cocoon and the screams of Borris can be barely heard. Cream runs up to Vanilla and cries, but then she hears something, somewhat of an angelic choir coming from the black wrap. The heroes notice white lights coming from New Darkness, but it suddenly burst in a ball of white fire as a figure flies high into the sky. New Darkness reforms into his dragon form, only significantly smaller, "How is that possible? Who are you?" The figure responds,  
"I don't know either, and it's Borris." The light starts to dim down, revealing Borris, only in Palestinian armor and has angel wings for his jetpack. Borris dives down and punches New Darkness senseless with his new advanced power, leaving everyone dumbfounded. "Now to finish you, for my family!" Borris prepares his gun, it charges a golden glow inside, New Darkness, what's left of him, trys to run away. Suddenly, the gun fines a solid golden beam, destroying everything in it's path, including New Darkness. Borris goes on one knee in exhaustion and turns back into his old cyborg form. "Now that, that was an ultimate take down, ha."


	12. Epilogue: Guardianship

Everyone cheers as they surround Borris and ask, "What happened? How did you do it? What was that giant beam? Was that your super transformation?" Borris replies,  
"Everyone, give me some air, I'll answer all of your questions. Okay, New Darkness was about to enter my mouth when I realized that my friends need me, so I shut my trap and gave it all I got to pry him off. But then, I heard some weird vocals and a voice within an enormous flash of light saying, 'you're time has come.' before I know it, I was absorbing the Chaos Emeralds and possibly New Darkness' Chaos power as my body transformed into some cool armor. I'm pretty sure I utilized the super transformation, but not even I know about beam, is that normal in a super transformation?"  
"No," Shadow replies, "that beam isn't normal in the transformation, neither is the voices."  
"It said 'your time has come,' what do you think that means or who that voice is?"  
"No clue."  
"Well, that's that, we've destroyed New Darkness, it would've been impossible without your help, thank you. I better get going, there's nothing else I can do here."  
"Good luck Borris," Eggman says, "Nefarious, let's get out of here." Eggman, Nefarious, and Lawrence run off, then are pursued by Vector, Espio, and Charmy.  
"So I'm guessing here's the bad guy."  
"Yeah," Sonic replies, "well take care of yourself."  
"Sonic!" Tails screams, "Eggman's robots have captured several animals and are taking them to the Lost Hex."  
"What are we waiting for? Let's get a move on." Sonic grabs Tails' arm and he darts off towards Tails' pad.  
"Whoa he's fast!"  
"Yeah, isn't he just so dreamy," Amy says, "thank you for saving me." She runs after Sonic,  
"Let me guess, crazy love interest."  
"Yep," Tails replies, "thanks for restoring my sight." His tails spin rapidly as he runs after Sonic, the goodbyes continue until only Vanilla is left.  
"Well, thank you for completing my life, take care of yourself." Borris revs up his ride,  
"Wait," Vanilla exclaims, "why can't you stay here?"  
"I just wouldn't fit in you know. A giant destructive metal man living with a bunch of woodland creatures doesn't have a convenient ring to it."  
"Did you see anyone that was normal? A hedgehog moving at the speed of sound living with a fox with two tails and a flying enchidna doesn't sound too convenient either. Join our family. You know, you've always been like the brother I've never had."  
"Thanks, I guess I can stay here."  
"No, thank you for everything, you know, Cream will always look up to you." Borris stops revving his engine and replies,  
"Well she does need a guardian and a father-figure." They come to Cream and Cheese in the flower meadows, Cream looks up and says,  
"Hi sir, weren't you going?"  
"I decided to stay here, I believe we haven't officially met, I'm Borris."  
"I'm Cream and this is my friend Cheese."  
"So what do you think of a speedy bike ride?"  
"You'll let me ride with you on your bike?"  
"I'll even let you drive, if that's okay with your mom."  
"Mom?" Vanilla nods in agreement, Borris helps Cream and Cheese onto his lap as they speed off on the motorcycle into the sunset.


End file.
